life through catgirl's eyes
by Citycatlife
Summary: Hi my name is Katherine Kyle. I live in Gotham city. My life all changed when my own 'family' killed my mom. I'm lost without her. Everything is going so fast after that I everything goes up and down like an never-ending roller coaster that I feel that I will never survive. I will do my best to get back at the murderers. {rated for bloody deaths soon}
1. intro

**Intro: Catgirl**

Gotham city a place you could never forget. Especially since this place is the place where I grew up. I'm Katherine Kyle daughter of Selena Kyle. Life as me was boring until I became Catgirl my mom's partner or aka Catwoman's partner. I just love the late night naps and wind blowing through my face. Being Catgirl is the best thing ever. Being with my mom is awesome but that would soon change...

* * *

A/N: this is my first story so i hope you liked it i will not be uploading alot because at my house i don`t have internet but on my phone i could chat but not upload. if any one can help me upload from my phone that would help. tell me what you think. this story is my verson of catgirl there will be more charicters to come. catgirl has the same coustume as catwoman but hers is dark purple and her black hair is loose out side of the mask. Also I am rewriting my story, the one that is updated is the new version. The new version is waaay longer than the first one. I'll try to update at least 2 times a month or more depending on how busy I am. So the first chapter would be updated soon as I can probably by next week. Bye :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A perfect night

Hi I'm Katherine Kyle you know the rest. Well right now I'm on a roof, my mom on my right side and the wind blowing through my face. I see my mom crouch closer to the edge. She looks calmly at the jewelry store that is across the street.

"So are we going or not" I say as I cross my arms.

"Just a little more" I see the lights turn off "now"

I jump to the air while my mom watches me. I take out my whip, grab on to the street pole and swing myself to the one on the other side. I jump down to were the window is.

**Lets see...ah my claws would work fine for this job**

With my metal claws I cut through the glass carefully. A fine big circle big enough to fit a husky. Now I remove the glass with a tool that sticks to the glass. I turn around.

"Meow" (meow is a code that means all done or cost is clear)

My mom comes next to me.

"Good job kitten" places her hand on my shoulder "shall we?"

We both jump in gracefully.

'Wow there are so many jewelry'

"Start packing we have 5 minutes"

"Ok" I start to pack the most beautiful ones I see in my belt. (I usually carry this when I'm stealing or I have more things to carry than my whip)

"Your time and is up Catwoman"

I turn to see who it is. As I look at the roof I see a girl in a black Batman like costume on the slanted roof of the museum. She has yellow in her inner side of the cape, logo, belt, gloves, and boots. Also her red hair is out and lose behind the cowl. And wears black boots, suit, mask, and the outside of her cape.

"Why hello Batgirl alone I see"

"She is not alone Catwoman" I see a figure emerged from the shadows next to Batgirl. "And so are you"

My eyes widen 'no way it's him, the Batman'

"We're taking both of you in"

"Sorry but not today Batman"

We both run to the emergency exit but just as we got here smoke filled the air.

"Kitten *cough* fight back *cough* now"

We both ran back the bat people, were already behind us. It was time we put up a fight.I run towards Batgirl while my mom runs to Batman.

"Give up Catgirl, your going down!"

"In your dreams!"

I pound right at her and give the first punch (scratch) in her stomach. She does a back flip and lands perfectly. I could see the scratch I gave her and some blood too. I give her a happy smile. She starts to throw multiple batorangs at me.

"Do you think you would defeat me with those little toys" I say as I doge them.

"Actually... Ya" she throws one more at me and I doge it very easily.

"Miss" I give her a smile

"No..."

I could hear beeping from behind me so I turned. As I turned the batorang that was stuck to the wall exploited. I was launched into the air and landed right next to Batgirl with my face looking up to her.

**if I broke a bone she would pay**

"Looks like I won with 'those little toys' " she turns my aching body and hand cuffs my hands and my feet.

"Not so fast " I kick her off before she cuffs me on the feet. I do a front roll and as I do it I make sure my hands end up in front of me. I land facing Batgirl. She stands up. I lift my hands to a ninety degrees angle.

"Why don't you take these off and I'll let you live."

"Never"

I start to rush towards her. She doesn't move. I jump, I'm about to give her a scratch in the face when something hits me and I fall to the side.

"Ow... mom are you ok"

"Mm"

I lool up to see Batman walking towards us.

"Your so going to get it b-man"

I start to attack him. I give him a punch in the stomach but he blocks it. I kick him to the right of his stomach but he moves out of he way. From he corner of my eye I see Batgirl hand cuff my mom.

"Hey leave her alone!"

Something hits me from behind. I fall to he floor.

"I'll get her bats"

I see Batgirl coming towards me. Then I black out.

Once I woke I see that I'm still at the store, it's still night about 1 am, and that everyone is staring at me in shock for some reason.

"Um... why are three of you staring at me?"

"There is something I have to tell you"

"What!?"

**thoughts**

*sounds*

Hope you like it . Review

:-) bye I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Truth

A girl in a dark purple cat suit sits on a bench in the Gotham park.

**I'm to lost in thought to hear the cars and a gang fight. You might be wondering what I'm thinking of. Well what happened tonight was something...how do I put it...urh...ok I can't explain it but I'll just tell you so you could understand what I mean. It all started a few hours ago...**

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

"I'm his what?!" I yell.

I'm sure it echoed all over the museum.

"You heard me he is your father

Mom sounds so confident but I can't believe it I can't...she lied to me that...that my dad died when I was a few days old. I feel like...like punching her until she says sorry or tells me about all the lies she has told me, but sadly I'm tied up so I can't.

I'm clenching my teeth wanting to hit her but I can't

"How can I see if you are not lying"

Batman, "father" sounds so calm how can he be so calm. I can't be calm not even in...in the smallest thing. How does he do it? How? Oh...he is batman that's why.

"check her DNA"

DNA is she serious? I don't like to go to the doctor to get the pain of that needle. Does she think that I'll go or give a sample? No way! I got to get out of. This rope or handcuffs or whatever I'm not giving any of my DNA.

I'm struggling to get out of these. It's harder than I thought it would be. I start to feel a sharp pain around my wrist then.

"Ow!"

I start to feel a liquid go down my wrist to my hands. I'm not sure what it is but I'm sure it's blood.

"Are you ok" I hear my mom call out to me.

No I'm not ok

" I just cut myself"

"Are you trying to escape?"

Well he sounds so calm. How can he be so calm!? How!? Oh and big mouth mom says...

"I'm guessing she doesn' t want to give you DNA"

"And I won't have to. Would I?"

~~~~~flashback stops~~~

ok stop right there, you might guess what happens next. Batman insists on taking care of me but mom doesn't want to. Then they start to fight of who should talk care of me (for some reason I feel like a 4 year old). Oh and batgirl was listening to our PRIVATE conversation between mom,"dad", and me! My "dad" let mother and I go. Once I was free I didn't run to escape all I did was stand there. I'm not sure why I was there but it was silent for a minute and all my parents did was stare at each other...creepy. Okay I can't take the silence.

"So?"

"So what?" Mom said quickly facing me

"Can I choose?"

"No!" They both yell and Batman also faces me. I frown at them and say...

"I'll be at the park don't fallow me or you'll regret it for not letting me think"

I leave the shop with a swing from one side to the other towards the park.

**you'll regret it for not letting me think? Seriously girl? Seriously? Couldn't you have come up with something more scary? No!**

~~~~Present~~~~

And thats how I got her...

I'm sitting on the bench, I put my knees against my chest and wrap my arms around them.

"What should I do?"

I put my head down. I hear the bush in front of me on the other side of the path rattle a little bit. I quickly jump of the bench and my right hand hovering over the the whip.

"Whose there?...Come out!...I know your there!...There's no point of hiding!

I see a shadow emerged from the bush, the figure has pointy ears.

**So you did follow me...wait...but the ears are pointy not round so it can't be mom but dad. Wait! It's not a man it has a woman figure!...**

"You!?"

A/N

Hi so here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will take a little bit longer I think...any who please tell me on what you think if you have some suggestions or questions I would happily see them or answer them. Also guess **who came from the bushes**...almost forgot chapters will get longer like in chapter 4 so don't complain that you want them longer but if you do want them longer tell me and I'll see what I can do.

Bye :D **Merry Christmas and a happy new year if I don't update soon! **

**And again Bye! **


	4. Chapter 3 Girl Talk

I see the shadow emerge from the bushes. Pointy ears, a bright yellow bat on her chest and rose red hair on her cape.

"You!?" I yell at her.

"Umm hi?"

"Why did you follow me Batgirl? I specifically said"

"You told them not me" she snapped

"True"

Bats probably told her to follow me. I fall back to the bench, put my head down as she walks towards me and sits down to my left.

"What do you want?" I grown I turn to look at her.

"I want to know if your ok" ya right you came here because the bats told you to. " well are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

I turn to look down and thought about her question. I took a deep breath.

"Fine fine I'm telling you this because your the only one I can trust and talk to but you must promise me not to tell Batman and Catwoman not even that bird boy"

"Robin?"

"Ya him"

"Go ahead I'm listening"

I hope I can trust her." It's just why did she kept this secret from me? No wonder she never mentioned him. I just...I feel angry, happy, and um confused?."

"And how so?"

"Angry that she kept it a secret, happy that I finally found who my real father is and confused because... because... I'm not sure if he is my father or not... he's batman that's all I know about him!"

"..." she looks down to her left

"You know what" I stand up, look at her and put my hands on my hips. "I don't care what he'll say I'm going to stay with Catwoman."

She stands up and puts a hand on my shoulder, "he'll understand"

I give her a weak smile and walk off, just as I'm about to leave her she grabs my hand.

"What's your"

"Here take this" she hands me a bright yellow pen "if you need to talk or need help press the button on top of the pen then talk to the microphone that is located in the bottom of the pen"

I look at the pen in my hand, "thanks"

With that she grapples on to the light post and then grapples to the nearest building and disappears in to the shadows.

"I should be going to"

I look around at my surroundings. Why do I have the feeling I'm being watched. Probably it's the feeling you get after talking to a bat, probably that's why they are creepy (why people call them creepy). I do the same as Batgirl and put the pen in my belt. Wait!? It's empty ur they took everything out when I was unconscious. Well there goes my money to buy the new phone I always wanted. Maybe next time.

A/N: Hi sorry if I took long here's chapter 3. Could this become a friendship or not? Review and tell me what you think about this story so far. Bye :)


	5. Chapter 4 an average morning

** An Average Morning**

**Chapter 4**

*beep beep beep*

I take my hand out of the covers and push the button with my fists

*bang*

"Kitten get up it's your first day at Gotham High!" I hear my mom called from the kitchen.

*grown*

"I hate school" I mumble.

I take the blanket off and walk to my dresser. My dresser has a dark brownish red color with a oval shape mirror. I open the third drawer, grab my uniform and go to the bathroom to change. It's a navy blue mini skirt (which I don't like), white elbow long sleeve polo shirt, white socks that are half way to the knee, a sleeveless navy blue jacket and a red tie. I go to the mirror and fix my hair. I do a high ponytail with a black hairban. I open the first drawer and take out my crescent moon necklace. The necklace has a silver crescent moon with small purple diamonds in it, mom gave it to me last year for my birthday. I put it on as I do I spot a red rose in a green pot on the counter. This plant is very important to me, Ivy gave it to me on our first mission...

~~~~Flashback 7 years ago~~~~

We hear the sirens closing in at the building. Ivy plan on attacking this company, clorogeen . clorogeen said they will help earth but all they did is runes it. We start to head to the back. We were on the outside of the emergency exit.

"Wait" she stops in front of me and she raises her arms.

I feel the earth tremble underneath my feet as a huge daisy grows. Were lifted a few feet above ground, the police are parked and already aiming at us with their guns.

"Get out of the plant and put your hands in the air" called out the commissioner. Ivy looks down at my worried face and bends down.

"Don't worry I got this under control" she whispers to me.

She stands up and walks towards the edge of the flower.

"We shall not surrender to the destroyers of mother nature, mother nature shall destroy you!" she yells.

All of a sudden vines started to grow from the ground, policemen and cars were lifted high. Next to the commissioner (who was in the sky) I saw a bat signal. Mom, Harley, and Ivy told me if I ever see that in the sky run because if the batman ever catches me I'll be sent to that horrible place called Arkham Asylum. I hear a motor of a vehicle and look down. On the floor I see the batmobile and the batman running towards us. I turn to look at Ivy.

"Sorry kitten" she whispers.

The plant rapidly close, I could burly see Ivy. All of a sudden she is iced from head to toe.

"Ivy!" I screamed.

All I remembered was that the plant closed and I blacked out. Mom found me sleeping and hugging a red rose in a green pot in my room. A few weeks later Ivy escaped to visited us and told me why was I was found hugging the plant. She told me it's my protector, at any time the plant will take me to a safe place if I'm in danger and I don't have to carry it around.

~~~~End flashback~~~~~

I have treasured this for ever and I will always take care of it. I haven't seen Ivy in a very long time the last time I've heard of her was about a year ago she said goodbye and left. I hope to see her again she is like an aunt but with powers.

"Kitten come and eat or your food will get cold!" my mom yells.

"Coming" I say back.

I start to head out the door. My house isn't really that big upstairs we have my room and mom's with two bathrooms (one in my bedroom). Downstairs we have the living room, kitchen, and a half bathroom (no shower). As I walk down the stairs I smell freshly made pancakes, egg, and some berries. As I reach the bottom I turn right to find my mom place a plate for herself and I. She is wearing a white short sleeve polo shirt with black jeans and skin colored heels.

"I thought I've might have to call you again"

"Mom I heard you the first time" I say as I sit.

The table is a square and it's made of maroon wood.

"Really than why did I call you two times?" she says as she sits down.

"One was to get up and the other was to come and eat" I eat a piece of the pancakes.

_Mmmm yum_

I start to eat my food faster.

"Slow down tiger" she says with a giggle.

"Swawry but itz swo good" I say with my mouth full.

"Then hurry up or you'll be late for school" she says as she eats a piece of pancake.

"Aww" I imidiently top eating and bang my head against the table.

_Wait wasn't I just eating?_

I put lift my head to find mom just stare at me. A piece of pancake falls from my left cheek to the plate.

"I'll...go wash up" I head towards the bathroom that is located to the left of the stairs. From the distance I could hear my mom burst out laughing. I look at my self in the mirror there is some honey on my left cheek where the pancake use to be some egg on my right cheek and a piece of strawberry on my forehead.

"This day is getting better and better" I said sarcastically.

I wash my face and brush my teeth.

**A/N: **Hi super sorry for the super late upload. I just got very busy. I'm a student, I get homework every day and have 4 soccer games, three this month and one in the next (what I know so far) and I have to train so I usually get home at 6:00pm. I have a busy life but, I'll try to upload faster ok. Oh and I did Finnish when a Guest reviewed but at I was copying it (I write my fanfic on my phone no internet for my computer) I accidentally touched the delete button and then everything erased and I had to rewrite it. Hope you like the chapter.

**Shout outs:**

Guest: thanks for reviewing you helped me finnish

This last one go's to my friend who is reading this: thanks for also giving me support and your inpatients for the next chapter helped me write it faster.

Have a happy Valentine's day!


	6. Chapter 5

A/NN: umm hi? 込めなし (in japanese) sorry for a suuuuppppeerrr long wait for this short chapter. :'( I've been in another county last month and returned four weeks ago. " hey then why didn't you upload before you left or right after?" you might ask. Well the truth is I. um got lazy. Don't get super mad at me I'll make it up some how. I'll try even harder to update my story. I've already started school on July first so I'm still trying to get use to the new school. Most of my friends are at another school and are still in vacation (Lucky) and I only know a few people from my Saturday classes but I'm getting to know new people so it's ok. And I have more time now, because I come out earlier than my other school. So I'll TRY HARDER to update more chapters. So here is chapter 5.( wow I'm so slow)

**Chapter 5 school yay **

"Bye" I say as I wave to her.

Mom drives off in her silver car. I turn to see the school's gate facing me.

"Well...lets see what this school has in store for me"

I walk towards the two, opened, huge silver gates. Each one has a letter-l the one on the left thas a black capital G and the right one has a black capital H. They are surrounded by a circle and bars that are a lined vertical with with sharp points at the top. The gate is about 9 feet tall and 8 feet long. The rest of it is a 10 feet tall and goes around the whole entire school. Inside the school at the front campuse there is grass on both sides of the sament path with some benches.

I walk towards the school's main office where I will get my class schedule.

After I receive my schedule, I enter my first period class...math with Miss even though I'm good at it I hate it.

I take a seat at the end of the class but next to a window to the left. The bell rings as the teacher enters the classroom. She is wearing a white colored polo shirt with a black jacket, a knee high black skirt and black high heals. She has her dirty blond hair up to a bun and has brown eyes.

"Good morning class" she said.

"Good morniIg"

"Today is a start of a new semester and the best part is that we have a new student. Miss Kyle please stand-up and introduce your self"

I stand and the whole class turns to look at me.

"Hello my name is Katharine Kyle" I say in boredom.

"Tell us about your self" miss told me.

"I would rather not" with that I sat down.

"Ok then...let us review on what we learned last semester, open your books to..."

"Hey you newbie"

I turn to my left to face a brown hair, bronze yellow eyed girl.

"Why didn't you want to talk about your self? Is it because you have criminal records or is it because you don't have a family to talk about?" she whispered.

"Just leave me alone" I said and turned to face the window.

"I should have known that the school would allow criminals in here" she said with a slight smile.

"I'm not a criminal so back off got it?", I tell her.

She starts to raise her voice, "well I'll tell you one thing girl, nobo-"

"Mis Rachel please don't talk during class unless you are given permission to" snaps the teacher.

She gets up from her seat and points at me, "she started to say that I look like a old rag doll."

I get up from my chair and raise my voice louder, "No I didn't, she started talking to me than called me a criminal".

"Ya right I wouldn't do a thing like that on the other hand, you-"

"ENOUGH! Both of you to the principal's office now!"

I grab my bag and head towards the office. She walks behind me. _'This is just great nobody will believe me with this spoiled rat'_

"Hey wait up!"

We both turn around to find a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Let me guess miss told you to escort us to the office." Rachel tells the boy as we all continue to walk.

"And their is nothing wrong with that?"

"Of course it is Dick your always on both sides you never choose one!"

"Well I just like to be fair."

"Haha don't make me laugh Dick, you and I both know that street kids are liers and criminals."

"I was one of them before-"

"Before Mister Wayne adopted you after your parents died in a mysterious accident" I said.

"How did you know?"

"Saw it on the news." I say.

"Not just a lier or criminal but also a stalker. Thats why you should never be on their side!" Rachel said.

"How about you, you listen to the gossip all over which is even worse!" I yell.

"Gossip is ment to be spread not reported."

"Hey why don't we just settle this here he points to a principal's door."

"I'm sure the principal will agree with me and through away this trash."

She was soo wrong but so was I. The principal gave, no punished us with an essay to reflect on out actions. Those things don't work, they should know that by now. Well might as well do it or I'll have to do more than write one essay. Mom came a few minutes after the principal called her but Rachel's butler came instead of her lazy parents. Dick just went to class after talking to the principal. I went home so I can finish this essay. I'm sure Rachel is going to make her servents do the work for her. I just hope tomorrow is a more interesting day. I don't know if it's me but I feel like I've met Dick some where but it's probably because I've seen him on tv. As I look out the window from the car I see a red hooded boy what it seems like he's following us. If he follows us all the way he's going to have a few bones broken.

A/N again: hi so you did read it yay please tell me what you think of my 'work' (this is not my job just a hobby which is kinda a job... ok it's my job to finish this story so I'm doing it) And who could the red hooded boy be? Leave it in the review. Leave ANY comment GOOD OR BAD I don't care it's your opinion I will respect it.


End file.
